


No longer god

by kabanatawrites



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Ryuseitai, and chiaki is a kitsune because what else was he going to be AHAHHA, kanata is a god in this story obviously, ryuseitai first years will be mentioned here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabanatawrites/pseuds/kabanatawrites
Summary: So was being alone meant being lonely? Kanata couldn’t grasp the concept of it at all. He wanted to ask someone about it, but he had no one to do so.Until one day, a wandering kitsune stumbled upon Kanata's ocean.
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata
Kudos: 3





	No longer god

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little disclaimer, I'm no professional in terms of Japanese mythology and creatures, so please don't take whatever I put in here too much into heart.  
> So if ever my details about certain creatures may be wrong or misleading I'm really sorry! But please know that the details I put in are for the sake of the story's movement. Thank you all for your understanding!~

The ocean was peaceful and quiet as always, but peace and quiet does not reflect its sole resident, Shinkai Kanata.  
The male might seem calm and composed to many, but it was his thoughts that constantly ran rampant.

When he was alone in his residence, the lowly god of the ocean would constantly think about the way of life he has lived so far. It wasn’t like he was doing anything questionable, no, quite the opposite really. He was a devoted god. Doing his responsibilities day in and day out, listening to the prayers of his worshippers and granting their wishes no matter how big or small.  
It has always been like this for hundreds and thousands of years already, and because it has always been like this, that the god had started to wonder... Is this all there is to his life?

It wasn’t like he hated his life, in fact, he lived quite a comfortable life. Day in and day out, he’d receive many offerings despite not asking for anything, and other gods respected his abilities and capability to fulfill his role as god. Yet, Kanata couldn’t help but yearn for something more.  
What was he yearning for? He himself didn’t know, but all he knew was that he felt this pang of emptiness deep within him.  
The emptiness ran much rampant at night, when he had no one else by his side, the halls of his shrine empty, and all his worshippers gone to wherever they may be, while he, he was left on his own in the depths of the ocean.

‘Is this loneliness?’ He wondered as he strode across the hallways of his shrine, listening to the sound of the ocean surrounding him. The blue-haired male had heard of the term ‘loneliness’ from a human who had asked him to grant their wish. A wish to live a life with someone who they could love and love them in return, that way they wouldn’t feel so lonely anymore by being alone.

So was being alone meant being lonely? Kanata couldn’t grasp the concept of it at all. He wanted to ask someone about it, but he had no one to do so. After all, for the majority of his life, he had always been alone.  
Kanata did have divine servants at some points in his life, but after several decades or so of serving him, the familiars decide to leave him on his own, not understanding the young god’s thought process. Which Kanata didn’t mind at all, he just accepted it and moved on with his duties.  
But there was one divine servant though that had served him for quite a long time. Madara Mikejima, if Kanata remembered correctly. That spirit was very dedicated to him, but what made Mikejima different was how he treated the young god.

Normally, familiar spirits would set certain boundaries with the god they are serving, after all, they were just mere servants, messengers, of the gods. They weren’t there to be friendly with their masters. Yet Mikejima didn’t act like that. He was open towards Kanata, telling him of the world outside of the ocean, answering the god’s simple questions, and once in a while, bringing in items that came from the mortal realm.

Kanata enjoyed it, he enjoyed Mikejima’s presence, and for once in the young god’s life, he had silently wished to himself that this familiar of his would stay by his side forever.

Yet, despite Kanata’s amazing wish granting abilities, these abilities were not applicable to him, thus no matter how hard he wishes, it will never happen.

“Kanata, you need step down as god.” Mikejima told Kanata.

Kanata remembered how intense the gaze of his familiar was on that day, it was enough even to scare the other gods. But the young god just looked at his familiar incredulously, not completely understanding the entire meaning of his familiar’s demand.

“Is this...” Kanata tried to search for the word he wanted to describe Mikejima’s request of him. “This is what they call... a joke, is it not?”

But it wasn’t a joke. Mikejima kept on insisting Kanata to step down from his post, that this was the best option for the young god. Yet Kanata didn’t want to listen.

He couldn’t, not when he realized that his familiar meant what he had said. Kanata just couldn’t process it and he didn’t want to. He felt like he was being stabbed in the back by the only entity he felt was his ‘friend’ in this world. That’s what they call it right? Friend? Someone you could trust, and would always be there for you.

Out of anger, Kanata then revoked Mikejima’s role as his divine servant, without even listening to what his friend had to say.

Soon enough, news of what Mikejima did had spread even to the highest of gods, and thanks to this, Mikejima was soon banished not to be seen anymore.  
Kanata felt slightly guilty upon hearing his former servant’s banishment, but he thought it was only right after what the familiar had done to him.

Looking back at it, the young god then realized that this was where it had began. The feeling of emptiness sprouting within him.

The emptiness just grew bigger once he he had heard knews of Mikejima finally perishing from their world a few decades after his banishment.

Kanata wanted to say that it was what served his former familiar right. That Mikejima was bound to perish eventually after what he had done, yet the young god’s heart hurt so much.

He didn’t know why he felt that way at that time, but he eventually found the name to this feeling he felt. Regret.

Regret that he didn’t listen to what Mikejima had to say.

Regret that he had pushed his only possible friend away from him.

Regret that he will never see his friend ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in my notes for months, and I finally got to writing it!!~ The concept basically popped up after I finished reading Meteor Impact, and im just-- Ryuseitai is family HUHUH.


End file.
